What Crossdressing led to
by TsukiyomiAradia
Summary: Oneshot, containing Lemon. Gokudera x Takeshi. Hope you enjoy! No flaming. Readers beware
1. Chapter 1

As said in the summary, there is lemon. SO readers beware. This is a GokuderaxTakeshi fanfic. Hope you enjoy! ^__^

**DISCLAIMER: All of the characters used in this fanfic do not belong to me. **

* * *

"Gokudera…What are you doing?" Takeshi was looking at Gokudera, who was wearing a girl's uniform. They were at Tsuna's house; Takeshi just came from baseball practice. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Gokudera asked annoyingly, not waiting for an answer, he said "I'm in disguise." Tsuna just looked from Gokudera to Takeshi and back again. "Boss! You should wear it too!" Gokudera shouted. "Um~~ isn't that cross dressing?" Takeshi asked, voice trailing off. "TSUNAAA~" a voice yelled. "Haru-san?" Tsuna was tackled by Haru. "Hello," Kyoko said politely. "Ky-Kyoko-san." Tsuna stuttered. "Uwa!! Hayato-kun, what are you wearing??" Haru asked. "It's a disguise!" Gokudera answered. "That's not a disguise, that's cross dressing." Haru yelled. Gokudera and Haru were bickering about Gokudera's so called 'Disguise' and Kyoko just laughed. "Now, it my turn!" Bianchi came in wearing a girl's uniform and her hair was tied up. Gokudera looked at Bianchi, then, like his normal reactions, he fainted. "Gokudera!" Tsuna yelled.

"Mmmm…" Gokudera started waking up. "You awake now?" a familiar voice asked. Gokudera looked around, 'Where am I? Who's carrying me?' All he remembers was being at Tsuna's house. "Yamamoto?" Gokudera was unsure. "Yes?" Takeshi answered. "What happened?" Gokudera was trying to remember what had happened at Tsuna's house. "You fainted when you saw Bianchi-san. Your apartment is this way, right?" Takeshi explained. "Uh…Yea." Gokudera said. "Put your head down. You don't want people to see you like this." Takeshi said. Gokudera put his head on Takeshi's shoulder.

Minutes later, a few members of the baseball team came by. "Hey, Yamamoto!" a voice greeted. "Hello, Ryo-senpai." Takeshi said. "Your girlfriend?" one of Ryo's friends pointed at Gokudera. "Huh? Oh, no, just a friend." Takeshi answered. "You should consider calling that girl….what's her name again? Oh, right! Kimi, from that all girls school." Ryo said. "Then we all can go out karoking," another one of Ryo's friends said. "Ok, maybe." Takeshi replied. Ryo and his friends walked away. "I didn't want to call you a girl or you'll probably beat me up later." Takeshi laughed. Gokudera's arms tightened around Takeshi's neck, 'Someone is going after Takeshi? I don't want to lose Takeshi.' Takeshi felt Gokudera's arm tightened. "What's wrong?" Takeshi asked. "…" Gokudera didn't answer. "Gokudera?" Takeshi was worried. "I…I don't want to lose you." Gokudera said, his voice muffled. Takeshi knew why Gokudera said that, "Hold on," Takeshi murmured. He ran after Ryo. "Ryo-senpai!" Ryo turned, "Changed your mind?" Takeshi took a deep breath, "No, I can't go out with Kimi, I already have someone I like…no…Love. So I can't." Ryo looked at Takeshi, and then smiled, "Alright, I understand that feeling. Glad you found someone, Yamamoto." Ryo's friends were waiting. "See you at practice," Ryo waved as he walked away.

"Gokudera?" Takeshi was worried because Gokudera wasn't replying. "What?" Gokudera asked. "Are you mad at me?" Takeshi asked. "No," came the muffled voice. "Can I tell you something?" Takeshi asked. "What?" Gokudera said again. "I love you, you know?" Takeshi stopped walking. "You do?" Gokudera lifted his head. "Yeah," Takeshi was relieved that Gokudera wasn't angry with him.

Takeshi took a turn. "That's not where I live," Gokudera pointed out. "I know." Takeshi put Gokudera down, and then hugged him. "Don't leave me, ok? Stay by me, I love you." Takeshi murmured in Gokudera's ear. Gokudera hugged Takeshi back and muttered, "I won't. I love you too." Takeshi kissed Gokudera. Gokudera put his arms around Takeshi, kissing back. Takeshi's hand went to the skirt's edge. "Mmm…" Gokudera said into Takeshi's mouth. Takeshi pushed one finger in to Gokudera's hole. "Mmmf..." Gokudera moaned. Takeshi put in a second finger and scissored them, then a third. Takeshi turned Gokudera around so Gokudera faced the wall, while his hand caressed Gokudera's manhood. "Ahh..." Gokudera moaned. Takeshi drank in every sound Gokudera made. "I'm going to put it in you, okay?" Takeshi asked, Gokudera nodded. Takeshi unzipped his pants. He slowly put his erection into Gokudera. "Ngh!" Gokudera 's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry. Tell me when to move," Takeshi murmured. "M-move," Gokudera stuttered. Takeshi thrusted slowly. "P-please, go faster!" Takeshi can hear the want in Gokudera 's voice. Takeshi thrusted faster and harder. "AH!" Gokudera cried in pleasure. Hearing this, Takeshi continuously hit the same spot. Soon, Gokudera came. Seconds later, Takeshi also came. They were panting.

"This is why skirts are great for this activity." Takeshi laughed. "Shut up!" Gokudera lightly slapped Takeshi's shoulder. Takeshi laughed even more and Gokudera joined in.

* * *

Aradia: Ok, dudes, my VERY FIRST yaoi fanfic. Please don't flame. I was comments on this, what I can do better, what I did well. Thanks.

Tsuna: Uwa….Aradia-san!! So dirty!

Aradia: . Well…..You're the one with the dirty thinking next chapter.

Gokudera: I can't believe you 'characterised' me like that!

Takeshi: *laughs*

NEXT CHAPTER: Just a random conversation I made up. OC in it.


	2. Chapter 2

**TSUNA'S DIRTY MIND**

Disclaimer: I own none of the charas used except for Aradia

[]=Setting

**=Action

_Italicize_=Inner thought

* * *

[Inside the kitchen, door is closed]

Gokudera: Argh! What are you doing??!!

Takeshi: Sorry *laughs*

[Outside the Kitchen]

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto-san! *Stops outside if the kitchen*

Gokudera: What are you doing!!

Takeshi: Sorry!

Gokudera: That hurts!

Tsuna: ZOMG! Are…are they having *gulp, whispers* s-sex?

[Inside]

Gokudera: Nooo!! Don't put that in there!

Takeshi: ….Ok?

[Outside]

Tsuna: *Uncomfortable* Um…

Gokudera: Noooo!! Don't put that in there!

Tsuna: *in shock* _OMG! OMG! They're having sex in the kitchen!_

Aradia: . *Looking at Tsuna's reaction* you're thinking too dirty, dude

Tsuna: No, I'm not!

[Inside]

Gokudera: *Accidentally burns himself* Ouch!

Takeshi: You okay?

[Outside]

Tsuna: _Did Takeshi…… _*Nosebleed*

Aradia: *steps away* Major dirty thoughts. You have too big an imagination

Tsuna: __ But…But…

Aradia: "But" what? *opens kitchen door*

Tsuna: Nooooo!! Don't open the----

Gokudera: Hey boss

Takeshi: Yo

Tsuna: Wha-what?

Aradia: *shakes her head and shrugs* you really are an idiot.

Tsuna: But I swear! They were!

Aradia: . Gokudera accidentally burned himself. They were cooking lunch, dude, common sense. Besides, I'm pretty sure that Gokudera wouldn't want to "do it" here.


End file.
